Sailor Moon Exodus
by Ren-ai Eikyu
Summary: After Sailor Moon's defeat of Chaos, he returns more powerful than before and the Starlights return to help along with some new senshi... including Princess Serenity's older sister, Hikaru.


Author's Notes: This is a story that takes place after Sailor Moon Stars but before the creation of Crystal Tokyo. All canon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and not me... all original characters are either mine or my friends'.

This is the story of a young girl who's destiny was foretold long before her birth, during her past life. This is the story of the first daughter of the Moon Kingdom, the one raised as a senshi... the one who died protecting her family and home... the one who was forced to leave her true love without even a goodbye...the one... named Hikaru...

---

Hikaru was born to Queen Serenity and her consort not long after she became ruler of the seemingly dead world. Unfortunately, before the Queen and her consort were able to marry, he was killed in an early raid by the people of Earth. And so, because Hikaru's father was never married to her mother, she is considered a bastard child and is forbidden from taking the throne that was promised to her at birth. But, surprisingly, she didn't mind. Even at a young age, she was very aware of who she was and what she felt was her duty... to become a legendary Sailor Senshi and to protect the Kingdom of the Moon from all outsiders. And so, she was trained along side the other senshi of the Solar System. When Hikaru was 5 years old, she learned that her mother was pregnant, thanks to a wish on her family's legendary crystal, with a daughter. This daughter was prophesied to become a great ruler. And so, Hikaru changed her duty to include her new younger sister, Princess Serenity.

At her younger sister's birth, visitors arrived from a neighboring planet, Kinmokusei, the Tankei Kingdom. The visitors included the kingdom's Queen, princess: Kakyuu, and her three personal senshi: Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer. The princess and her senshi were about Hikaru's age, though it was obvious that the princess was wise beyond her years. The Tankei Queen suggested that Hikaru be trained alongside her daughter's senshi to allow her more broad training. Serenity agreed and Hikaru was taken to Kinmokusei for many years. During those years, she grew up alongside the Starlights and eventually found love in Fighter. She eventually asked both Kakyuu and Queen Serenity's permissions to marry Fighter and it was agreed. A year after Princess Serenity's 16th Birthday Ball, Hikaru and Fighter were to be married... but the happiness was not to last...

On her sister's birthday, an evil being named Metallia attacked the Moon Kingdom, with her minion Queen Beryl. Using the people of Earth and their fear of the immortal kingdom, they invaded the palace. Hikaru sent Fighter back to Kinmokusei to inform Kakyuu and then turned to fight the invaders. In an effort to protect her younger sister and her sister's love, Prince Endymion, Hikaru attacked the enemy head on. She took out a large chunk of their forces, but was killed in the end. Luckily... she never had to see the deaths of her family or her home world.

Queen Serenity, using the last of her life, sealed the evil ones away and sent her daughters, the prince of earth and the senshi to the future... to a better life. Unfortunately... the Starlights didn't know that and had only heard of the kingdom's destruction. Fighter was devestated... her love was killed and she wasn't there to protect her from that fate. She dove into a deep depression and everyone thought she was never going to recover. As much as Kakyuu hated it, she knew sealing off Fighter's memories of the event would save her. She also sealed the memories of the other two Starlights, hoping to save them from any future pain. And so... life of Kinmokusei went on... till the appearance of Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia destroyed the planet and killed Princess Kakyuu's lover. The princess fled from the planet, hiding on the planet Earth. The Starlights, unsure of where she went, followed her scent to Earth and began their search for her there. Princess Serenity was reborn by this time and a senshi in her own right, along with the other senshi from the past. As the stories tell, Sailor Star Fighter fell in love with the reborn Serenity, though no one quite knows why. In actuality, it is because of how much she looks like her older sister. You see, while Fighter's memories were sealed away, through her dreams.. she still could see her love that she lost.

Eventually, Sailor Moon was able to heal the corrupted Sailor Galaxia and the world was saved. The Starlights were reunited with their Princess and they left to rebuild their home world. At the moment of Chaos's destruction, a young Japanese girl living in America awoke from her sleep and muttered, "...Serenity..."


End file.
